Some Cream, please!
by Bombatoria
Summary: A little one-shot about Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. Teazer wants her cream, but her owners don't give her any, because they don't want a fat cat. Has Rumpelteazer really increased in weight? Does Mungojerrie think she is fat? And what's up with her sudden mood changes?


**I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! **  
**I DON'T own Cats!**

* * *

"Mommy! Don't give Lulu any cream! She will get fat! I don't want a fat cat!" a little girl cried.

Rumpelteazer was lying on the sofa, catnapping, and lazily turned her head when she heard her daily name. She hadn't followed the conversation of her humans, but the calico cat knew it was Sunday afternoon: Time for her weekly dish of cream. Teazer poked a calico tom who was sleeping next to her.

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's Sunday afternoon. You know what that means…"

Mungojerrie just grumbled something incomprehensible and closed his eyes again. The calico queen got up, yawned loudly, stretched herself and finally walked over to her owners.  
"Ohhhh there you are, Lulu! " The little girl squeaked. She lifted Rumpelteazer up and gave her a squeeze. Teazer knew when she had to behave so she purred loudly. The little girl giggled.

"You are waiting for your cream, aren't you? "

Rumpelteazer mewed approvingly.

"But you don't get any. You know Lulu, yesterday I saw our neibourgh's cat and this cat is **SO** fat, his tummy was almost dragging on the ground! You and Tiger never ever will get sooooo thick, because from now on I am making sure what you're eating. Isn't this great? "

The little girl pressed Rumpelteazer up against her one more time. The calico queen didn't like the idea at all. She wriggled herself out of the girls' arms and began to nestle up to the mothers' legs begging for cream.

"I'm sorry Lulu, but her instructions aren't allowed to be broken" The little girl's mother laughed and patted Teazer's head.

Rumpelteazer left sulkily. She went upstairs to the room of the girl, where Jerrie's and her basket stood. Moodily she plunked down onto a cushion. Certainly she wouldn't get fat. She hadn't increased in weight the entire time before.

She bolted to the mirror. "Or did I increase in weight already? " She murmured. Teazer turned sideways and observed her belly. She looked down her body, then again into the mirror.

"MUNGOJERRIIIIIEEEE! "

Teazer heard someone dashing up the stairs. Just a few seconds later a heavily breathing Mungojerrie stood next to her.

The Queen looked at him with a stern expression. "Jerrie, you have to be completely honest to me right now. Did I increase in weight? "

Mungojerrie gazed disbelievingly at her, then bursted into laughter. She shot a menacing glance at him.

"Sorry, Teazer! " Jerrie chuckled "Even if it was as you said, would it change anything? "

"Does that mean I GOT chubbier? "

"Well, you became pretty sluggish recently. You rather sleep all night than attending me go out stealing. "

Rumpelteazer turned her back on Jerrie. He slowly came to her and put his paws on her shoulders.  
"It wouldn't change anything for me, Teaz! Even if you get a little chubbier and older, you'll always be my pretty Teazer. It's just like your pearl necklace. It will get murky and dull over time, but does it mean less to you due to that reason?"

The queen silently shook her head.

"See? It's just the same as with you. I'm linking so many pleasant moments and memories with you and no minor fat pads will alter something at it. You still will be my mate when we're old and greyheaded. "

He nuzzled her affectionately. As she returned his endearment Jerrie let his paws moving over her back to her hips until he wanted to wrap his arms around the queen's stomach. Abruptly Teazer dodged his hug.

"Don't touch my stomach! " She hissed.

Mungojerrie laid back his ears, turned around and hopped onto the windowsill.

"G'night, princess. I would even have more fun outside and raining than with you and your weird mood now" Saying this he jumped on a teetering branch and disappeared.

She gazed after her mate with a fierce expression. What was that all about? She just didn't want him to touch her belly. No more, no less. She lay into her basket, sulking. After a few minutes Rumpelteazer hit on an idea. Anything Jerrie was able to do, she could do twice. Hence, she got up and sat on the windowsill. When she jumped Teazer noticed that something was different from earlier. In former times the leap to the branch was a simple task for her, however, today she felt oddly ponderous. With her claws she barely caught a leaf, and then she fell.

Fortunately cats always land on their paws.

For a short moment Rumpelteazer was in in a state of shock. A thing like that never has happened to her, a skillful thief, before. She didn't want to risk that jump again, therefor she didn't climb up the tree, but rapidly ran around the house to the front door. There she curled herself up on the doormat so she would be seen immediately the next morning.

It was already dawning when Rumpelteazer heard a voice.

"Teaz! What are you doing out here? You're trembling! Wait a second. "

After a moment she felt warmth around her.

"Ohh Jerrie! I'm so sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I'm feeling so strange recently."

The Calico queen nuzzled lovingly Mungojerrie's chest. Grinning he put his arms around her.

"There, there Teazer. What's wrong with you? You yelled at me way more often and you never regretted it. Anyway, why are you out here and not inside in your cosy basket? " Jerrie smirked.

She said nothing, but pressed her body a little closer on Mungojerrie's muscular one to get more of his warmth.

"Don't want to talk about it, huh? " The calico tom asked teasingly.

The queen shook her head on Mungo's chest. He stroke Rumpelteazer's tummy silently smiling when they heard an upset voice from inside the house.

"Mommy! Lulu and Tiger didn't lay in their basket and at least Lulu was always there when I woke up! "

"Dear, you know that they like to roam the streets together. Maybe you should look in the garden, perhaps they slept outside. "

"But it's too cold for them…"

The door opened and a little girl looked down at two cats lying close together. Rumpelteazer sneezed.

"Mooooooom! Lulu sneezed! I bet she caught a cold! Am I allowed to cook her soup?"

"First of all take them in so they can warm up a little bit. "

* * *

In the coming days Teazer was indulged and fondled and well baited. She merely didn't get any cream.

But the queen herself was exhausted. The night outside has strained her quite much. She interpreted her mood changes by the lack of restful sleep in her basket.  
Some time she was clingy and solely wanted to be caressed. Some other time she needed hours all alone. Sometimes she showed up very alluring around Mungojerrie, who obviously enjoyed it. On other days she hissed at him when he only looked at her.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Rumpelteazer idly blinked against the sunlight. She lay on the sofa snuggled up to Jerrie when a loud voice broke the quiet.

"Mommy! " The girl asked huffily "Did you feed Lulu some cream secretly? "

"No, darling. Why do you ask? "

"Look how fat Lulu got. She's almost as fat as our neighbour's cat!" The little girl blurted out and pointed at Rumpelteazer, who was stretching herself sedately.

The queen wrinkled her nose indignantly and snuggled up to her mate again.

"Dear, look, there's something I must explain you. Lulu isn't thick. She's pregnant. In a few weeks we will have some little kittens romping around here. "

Mungojerrie nuzzled the calico queen tenderly und licked a ruffled part of her fur sleek again.

"Finally she knows."

"Fortunately. Maybe she will me more careful from now on, that little hussy. " Rumpelteazer giggled quietly.

"Sure, you see how excited she is. Besides I have to say that you look beautiful, even if you're chubby- err.. I mean precisely BECAUSE you are pregnant. Are you happy? "

Rumpelteazer pulled her claws in again after Jerrie corrected his words.

"I barely could be happier. The only thing missing is a huge dish of cream. "

* * *

**I love these two so much. And I love the names Lulu and Tiger :D**  
**Sorry for any grammar and vocabulary mistakes. English is not my first language, but I tried my best to make no mistakes. :)**


End file.
